


【X战警】【授翻】【狼队】Smoke 烟 by Ruquas Ds 一发完

by batcat229



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cigars, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, marvelbingo2019
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：一开始只是些小事，和他们干过的几乎所有事一样。那可能就是给Scott的第一个征兆，他应该停止任何相关念头的。但他没有，这是他犯下的第一个错误。
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 5





	【X战警】【授翻】【狼队】Smoke 烟 by Ruquas Ds 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/gifts).
  * A translation of [Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020840) by [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas). 



> 作者前言：  
> 因为涉及“雪茄/吸烟梗”分类为“E”级。  
> 吸烟有害健康。不要只是觉得这个梗有趣，就去尝试，请事先做好调查(*)。这个梗可能导致严重的哮喘发作，参与者可能会崩溃，点点点。  
> （译者注：其实所有实操的梗都应该事先与伴侣商量并调查可能存在的风险！！！）  
> 请安全游戏！
> 
> 译者前言：  
> 1、 原微博号800 Follower抽奖翻译赠品  
> 2、 原文tag：口传烟 吸烟 轻微Ds 雪茄 MarvelBingo2019年活动(*)  
> （译者注：一个填格子活动。作者可以选择自己感兴趣的格子来写，最后看看能不能连成线。可选内容包括CP跟梗）
> 
> 3、 原作者并没有回复，也没有留下其他联系方式  
> 4、 看人名识文风  
> 5、 原文631字 译文约1200字

**正文：**

一开始只是些小事，和他们干过的几乎所有事一样。那可能就是给Scott的第一个征兆，他应该停止任何相关念头的。

但他没有，这是他犯下的第一个错误。

他犯下的第二个错误明显到连Logan都注意到了。

“你还好吧，Cyke(*)？”另一个人问道。他挑起眉毛，雪茄还含在嘴里。

_（译者注：镭射眼（Cyclops）的昵称）_

“当然。”他说谎了，但那又不是句谎话，真的，所以那不重要。但其后他犯了个错误。他盯着那根雪茄，花费了远超必要的时间。Logan虽然看不到Scott的双眼，却总能知道Scott在看哪里。

Scott还是移开了视线，假装自己并没有看着Logan再吸了一口雪茄，假装自己并没有看着烟雾涌出他的唇齿间。

他并不吸烟。对于那些没有能从几乎任何肉体伤害中自愈的能力的人来说，那既愚蠢又不健康。

但那并不意味着他并没有想象Logan可以吐出那些烟雾，迫使自己张开嘴吸入的场景。他可能会被呛到。

是啊，早在这些想法出现的时候，他就该马上停止思绪。

~*~*~

下一次，等他们结束性爱后，那甚至更糟了。

Logan经常抽事后烟，所以Scott并不意外年长的那位会在他前额留下一个吻后起身走到窗边。他在路上顺便从自己的皮夹克里掏出了一根雪茄。

当Logan第一次深呼吸时，他的阴茎不该抽搐的。

当Logan笑着看向他时，他不该脸红的。

“过来，小鬼。”

Scott真不该站起来的。但他还是这么做了，因为他的大脑停止了思考。他觉得自己再次硬了，但他拒绝低头确认。他也没有直接看向Logan。

“你找到了什么新的兴奋点吗？”Logan又抽了一口，问道。然后他举起了雪茄。

Scott咽了口唾沫。

“得了吧，Cyke，现在就别装清纯了。”Logan说道，脸上依然充满笑意。

“也不是雪茄的问题。”他咕哝道。

Logan笑了起来，就像是那个混蛋已经知道是什么在困扰着Scott一样。他可能真的知道，那个家伙可比表现得聪明多了。有时候，Scott也会问自己为什么会交代在Logan身上。这就是其中一个“有时候”。

“真的？所以是什么呢？”

Scott又咽了口唾沫。Logan抓住他的下巴，抬起他的脑袋，弯身向前在他唇上印下轻吻。Scott发出了吃惊的声音，但他至死都不会承认。

他尝起来像是雪茄。Scott尴尬地呜咽了起来。他的阴茎已经硬了起来，正在抽搐。他不再是个毛头小子了，这不该发生的！

“是啊，我也是这么想的，Cyke，”Logan小声说道。他再次把雪茄放到了自己嘴边，“当个好孩子，张开嘴，好吗？”

Scott呜咽着张开了嘴。与此同时，Logan又吸了一口烟。他屏住呼吸，弯下身，把烟吹进了Scott的嘴里。

Scott觉得自己的眼眶里堆积起泪水了，但他并不敢呼吸。然后Logan抽开身，合上了Scott的嘴。

“吸气，小鬼。”

Scott还没吸完第一口气，就觉得自己的肺部像是烧起来了一样，顿时涕泗横流。他咳嗽了几下，阴茎依然坚挺，甚至流下了前液。

Logan低头看着一切笑了起来，看起来甚至比平时更为狂野。

“好孩子。现在我们重复几遍看看你能不能光靠这个射出来。”

Scott呻吟了起来，但他还是再次饥渴地张开了自己的嘴。

当然，他本该在这个念头出现的时候就马上停下思绪的。但他也不能改变既定事实，他的确喜欢这个。

**———** **End———**

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 为Marvel Bingo挑战而作，G3– 镭射眼
> 
> 译者后记：  
> 1、 按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对阿弦  
> 2、 可能是补偿心理，虽然我对烟过敏，但我好喜欢这种奇怪的烟梗  
> 3、 还有这微妙的Ds~~~


End file.
